dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassidy Yearning
Hufflepuff YEAR SIX (This Character Belongs to District3) |- | |} About Cassidy Yearning was born to two wealthy parents in Ireland, since young age his parents believed it was best for him to grow up in solitaire as he would be away from the influence of other people who could tarnish Cassidy due to the two parents having fought so hard to have Cassidy due to his mother's infertility and had the idea of Cassidy growing into the perfect human being by evading his innocence being stolen too early. To evade this the manor in middle of the Irish countryside had no televisions and newspapers were kept in Mr. Yearning's office, locked away from Cassidy. He grew up as his parents intended him to, isolated from others and homeschooled by them. He would ocationally meet people such as for doctor appointments or some babysitter that would merely cook for Cassidy and attempt to interact with Cassidy as little as possible due to his parents' strict orders. Cassidy developed an interest for literature and poetry, specifically about irish folclore. Cassidy would grow up reading and going out for walks with her mother around the manor's lands, in a sense Cassidy grew surrounded with nature and myths as he'd imagine all kind of things while walking down the hills, by the bundles of trees and next to the streams of molten ice, he'd search his own explenation for everything refusing to accept the logic of muggle science, the wind must be the breath of a giant hiding behind a mountain, or the swaying movement of a gigantic bird, so large it could only hide behind the largest clouds, nestling on them. Their parents were okay with this, it was creativity after all, creativity created the greatest people. However the creativity didn't stop as he grew up. Cassidy researched the books in the library and believed word by word why they said. Ultimately he learned about wizards and witches. Cassidy became obsessed with them and desired to be one, until one day while being locked in his room reading a book of witchcrafts and spells he managed to make the book levitate, two inches above his bed. Cassidy was incredibly content about this and proceeded tos how his parents. His parents were horrified and started coming up with all kind of theories behind this, ultimately they called a doctor who was friends with the Yearning family, what they didnt know was that this doctor's wife was a witch herself. The lady explained to Mr. and Mrs. Yearning what Cassidy was and eventually encouraged them into signing Cassidy to Hogwarts. Personality Cassidy rather enjoys to keep his thoughts to himself, he has a rather large dislike towards people who tend to talk to themselves or mutter what they think as he believes thoughts should be kept to themselves. This attitude and mentality makes people think that Cassidy is shy or a loner meanwhile he is just deeply thoughtful and analytical, rather analysing everybody else's point of views and the details due to the fact he understands people better. Despite him not being aware of it, Cassidy is deeply loyal and passionate about people he cares for, due to him being homeschooled in an isolated part of Ireland the only people he was able to establish relationships was his mother and father who he has blind loyalty to. He has a neutral point of view about good and bad thinking about them as a long spectrum of actions caused by events that not everybody is aware of. It can be considered that Cassidy is innocent as many facts about how the world works were kept secret by his parents, however Yearning approaches the subjects that he isnt truly aware of as facts he has yet to learn and will take these kind of things maturely. He also has an peculiarly amusing phobia to tortoises. Appearance The model that will represent Cassidy is Kauri Maher. Cassidy has pale skin dappled with pink freckles, he has small rounded lips that are tinted a smooth pink. His eyes are hazel that never seem to be sleepy, his brows are slightly messy and natural, like his dark brown hair that he usually keeps reasonably long and uncombed. He is thin and lacks much body strength. Spell List First Year *Bluebell Flames *Expelliarmus *Incendio *Lumos *Nox *Petrificus Totalus *Wingardium Leviosa *Protego *Intruder Charm *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Second Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Third Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fourth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fifth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Sixth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Seventh Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:EasyChars